What's With All The Frickin' Animals?
by Kyon-kyon06
Summary: I know that Momiji changes into a rabbit whenever I hug him I just don't know why. What happens when I find out about the junishi? Please, R&R! YukixOc, KyoxOc, HaruxOc, ShigurexAyamexHatori, HiroxKisa, TohruxOcI know...alot of characters....
1. Chapter 1

Meg: I was so tired of writing fics with me bein' with Kyo...

Ayame: ...So she decided to write a fan fiction with her being with my little brother!

Yuki: Great...That's just great...

Kyo: Ha! Now **you're** the one being tortured by her cuddling!-laughs-

Yuki: Shut up, stupid neko.

Ayame/Meg: Enjoy the fic!

Warnings: Oocness, angst, and whatever else that happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of the other characters(they are my friends, not my pets)

-----------------------------------------------

What's With The Frickin' Animals?

Chapter One

"Damn locker." I say, as I try my locker combo for the fifth time. I was a young girl; The age of fifteen, with a little longer than shoulder length brunette hair.

"Excuse me sir...Do you need help?" Tohru Honda asked. Yeah, I know all about her; Just as I do everyone else in this school. Tohru has brunette hair, a little shorter than mine.

I turned around to stare into her chestnut eyes, only to say, "Grrr..."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were a girl! I just figured you were a boy, because you **are** wearing the boys uniform, and all..."

"My locker; It's stuck..." I simply stated. I'm always doin' stuff like that. Even though I am known to talk alot, when it comes to stuff like this...I don't give too much detail.

"Do you want me to help you with that, Tasume-chan?"

"You...You know my name?"

"Yeah! Momiji always talks about you, and how much you like to talk!" Tohru stated, "Oops..."

"Don't worry 'bout it...'cause I do like to talk a lot! Actually, it's one of my hobbies; As some people put it...I also like to read, write, draw, and a little bit of singin'..."

"See Tohru? Told'ya she talked a lot!" Momiji suddenly popped up, "She's funny!"

"Well...It's gettin' late...I should head home..." I said.

"It was nice talking to you, Tasume-chan!" Tohru replied.

"Same here, Tohru-san...Momiji..."

"Bye Tasume-kun!" Momiji sang. I waved and walked off, heading towards home.

I opened my front door when I got to my front porch, and my step-father was standing there.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick! You said you would be home at four o'clock, and it's already five! If you would've called me or something..." He said.

"Are you done yet?" I replied, not really paying attention.

"So, just because you had a bad day at school, you decide to put it out on me? That's it; You're out of here..."

"What?"

"You heard me." He demanded, "Out." He handed me my stuff, including my guitar, and shoved me out the door; Locking it afterwards.

"What the hell..." I said, "Ugh...I guess I'll go to the cafe..." I walked off to my faveorite cafe, where I always play music on my guitar. I also sing.

"Hey Tasume; You here to play?" The owner asked.

"Yeah..." I got up onto the stage, and everyone quieted down; I started playing some music, and sang along with it.

_Don't go away, and leave me here alone; There has to be something I could say,_

_To make you turn around, and come back home. Why can't you stay...Why can' you?_

_ I can't stay awake: 'cause you know I'm thinkin', always thikin' of you. I can't fall asleep; 'cause you know I'm dreamin', always dreamin' of you._

_Give me one more day, so you don't ruin my year. There has to be something I could say, To make you realize, I need you here. Why can't you stay...Why can't you?_

_I can't stay awake; 'cause you know I'm thinkin', always thinkin' of you. I can't fall asleep; 'cause you know I'm dreamin', always dreamin' of you. Are you?_

_I can't stay awake; 'cause you know I'm thinkin', always thinkin'. I can't fall asleep; 'cause you know I'm dreamin', always dreamin'_

_I can't stay awake; 'cause you know I'm thinkin', always thinkin' of you. I can't fall asleep; 'cause you know I'm dreamin', always dreamin' of you..._

Everyone applauded. I bowed, got a drink, then left. That's when I heard footsteps behind me. Someone jumped on my back, and a heard a poof. Momiji.

"Hallo, Tasume-kun!" The little rabbit called out. That's when Haru showed up.

"Momiji! What the hell have you done?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meg: Well...That's it for tonight! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Yuki: I wasn't even mentioned in this chapter...

Meg: Don't worry Ki-kun...You'll show up in the next chapter!

Yuki: Well...alright...

Kyo:Yes! Now it's official; Meg is now with Yuki, not me!

Momiji: I had fun in this chapter!

Meg: Of course you did! You always do!

All: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Meg: Bored, bored, bored...I'm so friggin' bored!

Yuki: Why don't you finish writing the fanfic?

Meg: Oh yeah! That's what I was doin'...!

Kyo: Idiot...

Haru: If she's an idiot, then what does that make you?

Kyo: Grrr...

Meg/Yuki: Enjoy!

Warnings: Oocness, angst, and some stuff I can't think of right now...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

What's With All The Frickin' Animals?

Chapter Two

Last time...

Everyone applauded. I bowed, got a drink, then left. That's when I heard footsteps behind me. Someone jumped on my back, and I heard a poof. Momiji.

"Hallo, Tasume-kun!" The little rabbit called out. That's when Haru showed up.

"Momiji! What the hell have you done?"

"So...Anumari-san knows about the curse?" Haru asked, a worried look on his face.

"Uh-huh!" Momiji replied.

"Oh gawd..."

"What's so bad about being one of the junishi? I actually think it would be cool..." I assured.

"It's not that great; Just let me put it this way...If you love someone who's not part of the curse, you would never be able to hug them...Or have-"

"Haru!" Yuki inturrupted.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you let me explain it...You put it too...bluntly."

"I guess..."

"Anumari-san...When you are part of the Junishi, you are unable to get close to the person you love...Even if they are part of the curse also..." Yuki explained.

"Why? If they're part of the curse, then you can hug them, right?" I asked.

"Yes...But the head of our family doesn't allow anyone to love or be loved so dearly..." Yuki sighed, "You've met Hiro and Kisa; Momijis cousins, right?"

"Yeah! They're really nice!"

"Well...Hiro loves Kisa, and when he told the head that he did..."

"Go on..." I ushered.

"The head hurt Kisa." Kyo suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh! How bad was she hurt?" I asked.

"Bad enough not to talk for a while." Momiji said.

"Oh...Why didn't anyone tell me that she was hurt?"

"I didn't want you to get mad..."

"What makes you think I would get mad?" I snapped.

"Exactly." Haru and Kyo said in unicine. Momiji then grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry...She's alright now!" Momiji said.

"That's good..." I said calmly, "Hey...Why don't we all go out for dinner? I have some extra cash..."

"Maybe we could all get together on saturday, instead..." Haru said, "Some of us have plans...right Momiji?"

"Yeah...But saturday is good, isn't it, Tasume-kun?"

"Sure! I'll see you all then!" I waved and turned around to go home.

"I hope she gets home alright..." Momiji said.

"Why wouldn't she?" Kyo asked.

"Well...Lets just say she's kinda like Haru..."

"Like me how!" shouted Black Haru.

"Let's just head home..." Yuki suggested.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was walking home, when I spotted Tohru in front of my driveway."Hey Tohru-san!" She turned around and waved.

"Hello, Tasume-chan!" Tohru shouted, "Sorry for the inconveiniance...But I need to tell you something. It's very important..."

------------------------------------------------

Meg: OMG! It's a cliffie! You know what? I didn't mean to do that...

Kyo: Yeah right..

Yuki: Of course you didn't.

Momiji: Yay! I get to hang out with all of you guys on saturday!

Meg: And I'm bringing some friends...Oops...

Momiji: Yay! More friends!

Meg: heh...Please review!


End file.
